vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Playable Caster (Tamamo-no-Mae)
|-|Base= |-|Mythological Mystic Code of the Sun= |-|Moon Crux= |-|Amaterasu= Summary Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant of Hakuno Kishinami during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Her true name is Tamamo-no-Mae (玉藻の前), a beautiful woman who acted as the courtesan of Emperor Toba. She is infamous as a kitsune, one of Japan's Three Great Monsters, and a schemer who brought down several great regimes. However, she is truthfully the bunrei, or separated spirit, of Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun, who just happens to look like a kitsune. She reincarnated herself as a human with a single tail, and lived as a human for some time. She became a lady of the court and served Emperor Toba, but she was eventually exposed as a fox by an Onmyouji, and forced to flee. She was pursued by an army, and though she didn't wish to fight, she ultimately had no choice, and slaughtered the army on her own. However, she was ultimately slain by a enchanted arrow, one of many in a hail of arrows. As Amaterasu, she is the deification of the sun, a Divine Spirit so powerful that the time axis has no bearing on her. Despite her great influence, fame, and legends, she is something far more fiendish than an ordinary Divine Spirit. She referred to herself as one of the Evils of Man, and unlike other Divine Spirits, she is not a being of the Earth, but of the universe itself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with magecraft | At least 7-A | 5-A | 5-A | 4-B Name: Caster, Tamamo-no-Mae, Mizukume | Amaterasu, Golden White Face Origin: Fate/Extra Age: At least 18 years old (Started calling herself Tamamo-no-Mae when she was eighteen and should be summoned at least at this age) | At least thousands of years old Gender: Female Classification: Caster-class Servant, Bunrei of Amaterasu | Divine Spirit of the Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Magecraft, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Energy Projection, Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Magic Resistance Negation with Witchcraft (She can ignore A-rank Magic Resistance, such as Elizabeth's, and even in weaker forms with weaker Witchcraft she can do so), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Curse Manipulation (As an anti-hero, she's resistant to curses, such as All the World's Evil), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) | All previous abilities, along with Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation. Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, information, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Tamamo due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, exists outside of the flow of time, Reality Warping through Authority (Allows for Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Travel, Resurrection, Conceptual Manipulation, and other abilities), Immortality (Types 1 and 4) Attack Potency: At least City level with magecraft (Despite her E-rank strength, she can somewhat match other Servant such as Archer in combat with her magecraft) | At least Mountain level (Is as strong as 7 A-rank Servants(not counting their Noble Phantasms) in terms of stats) | Large Planet level (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin, who grew several times larger than Earth) | Large Planet level (Capable of barely damaging Sefar, draws power from the Moon Cell) | Solar System level (As a high-class Divine Spirit, she is far above the likes of Kiara Sessyoin, and in the world of Fate/Extra, only Arcueid Brunestud at full-power has a chance of bringing her down to a level that she could possibly be defeated at. She emits energy on the level of a sun). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Nero and Archer, can keep up with Servants like Gawain and Cú Chulainn in combat) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Nero and Archer, who flew 1500 light years in a short period of time and positioned themselves between their Master and Kiara while flying at such speeds) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to her previous forms), possibly higher (Exists outside of the axis of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class with Magecraft | Likely at least Mountain Class | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | At least Mountain level | Large Planet level (Can trade blows with Kiara) | Large Planet level | Solar System level Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Effectively limitless while Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu is active, as her spells lose their costs. Range: Standard melee range, up to several hundreds of Meters with magecraft | At least Planetary as Amaterasu (Has Authority over the entire planet) Standard Equipment: Her mirrors, various ofuda and other talismans that she focuses her magic through Intelligence: As a facet of Amaterasu, Caster is extremely experienced all forms of Japanese mysteries and magecraft, wielding a variety of magical talismans in combat to attack foes with the power of the elements. She needs to predict her foes' actions to maximize the effectiveness of her Witchcraft abilities, showing a sharp mind hidden beneath her ditzy and frivolous exterior. In addition to her prowess in magic, Caster is remarkably skilled in close combat despite being the physically weakest class, using her mirror as a weapon against foes as renowned as Gawain, a Servant on par with King Arthur, and Li Shuwen, an Assassin who is so skilled that he can defeat a Saber-class opponent with his bare fists. Caster has also shown a great knowledge of modern Japanese pop culture, referring to her master as "goshujin-sama" as a worker in a maid cafe would on top of breaking the fourth wall from time to time: "Oh, maybe after I get 500,000 experience points, I'll actually grow it tail back." Weaknesses: Due to past traumas and her goal of becoming a good wife, she doesn't utilize her shapeshifting or witchcraft skills. She is also somewhat vain and playful. Her status as a Servant restricts access to her divine powers. As Amaterasu, she requires followers and worship to maintain her power. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Authority: As a God, Amaterasu possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Codecasts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, creating and manipulating the concepts needed for civilizations, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, create concepts for civilization and build kingdoms. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned as a Servant, Tamamo cannot utilize her Authorities. Noble Phantasms Eightfold Blessing Extra.gif|Tamamo using Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu in Fate/Extra Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu CCC.gif|Tamamo using Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu in Fate/Extra CCC Eightfold Blessing FGO.gif|Tamamo using Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu in Fate/Grand Order Eightfold Blessing Extella.gif|Tamamo using Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu in Fate/Extella Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens: The mirror that Tamamo wears on her body, the released form of the Weight Stone of Tamamo, a sacred regalia among sacred regalia. In the future, it would possibly go on to become the Yata no Kagami. It levitates around Tamamo and she uses it in close combat, hitting her opponents with it along with her physical blows. Once she releases its true name to use it as a Noble Phantasm, she summons a circle of levitating ofuda and a number of glowing torii. Drawing in energy, it allows her to cast her spells as if they had no cost for a limited amount of time, effectively giving her limitless magical energy. In its true form as a divine treasure, it can be used to bring the dead back to life by deploying boundaries and isolating the principles of the world of the death. However, as a Servant, Tamamo doesn't have the authority to use this ability. In its most powerful state, when used by the nine-tailed fox Tamamo-no-Mae, it is an EX-rank, Anti-World Noble Phantasm that could be applied to an entire country. In the first place, it was a god's Noble Phantasm, used for nation building and to reconstruct entire dominions, and it can even convert the power of creation into a magical attack. Class Skills Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. As her personality is not suited for such things, she has a mere C-rank and struggles to create even a Workshop. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Tamamo to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. As a division of a Divine Spirit, Tamamo has A-rank Divinity, even after sealing it over and over. Shapeshifting: A skill allowing for the borrowing of bodies and the changing of one's appearance. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. Towards the end of her life, Caster was confronted by a force of eighty-thousand men after being chased for days on end. When her attempts to apologize for her actions failed, she finally grew tired of her situation and transformed into a monstrous beast, slaughtering the entire cohort, becoming one of Japan's Three Great Monsters along with Emperor Sutoku and Shuten-Douji. It is said that in this form she is able to beat a hundred Heroic Spirits on her own and holds the world record for murder, but due to her aspirations of being a good wife she will not use this ability willingly. Fox's Wedding: A tampered version of the skill Item Construction, that allows her to shower an individual or ally with blessings and gifts. Witchcraft: Tamamo's own body, and the manipulation and use of it, as opposed to common magecraft, which is used to recompose one's surroundings. It is linked to Dakini heavenly methods and includes techniques to figure out one's time of death, secret arts to gain influence, methods to attain fortunes, and methods to gain the favor of others. However, due to her trauma in life, Tamamo does not make use of her immense skill in these areas. *'Charm: Gyokutenhou:' Tamamo performs a rapid series of mana-charged kicks, with the final blow being powerful enough to cause a massive explosion as Tamamo poses. She aims to castrate her opponents with this attack, aiming her kicks at their nether regions. *'Curse: Chaos Heaven:' Tamamo throws a talisman that blows her foes away with powerful winds, shattering guards and stunning foes who attempt to block the attack rather than dodge it. *'Curse: Fiery Heaven:' Tamamo throws a talisman that sets the area it hits ablaze, dealing fire-elemental damage and stunning foes who attempt to attack her defenses. *'Curse: Frigid Heaven:' Tamamo throws a talisman that proceeds to freeze the area it hits, dealing ice-elemental damage and stunning foes who attempt to rush at her. *'Charm: Spirit Theft:' Tamamo steals her opponent's magical energy, restoring her reserves while limiting her opponent's ability to cast magic. *'Curse: Void Cleft:' Tamamo throws a talisman that damages her foe with void energy. *'Distant Land of the Torn Blossom:' Tamamo throws the Killing Stone that she turned into upon her death at her opponent, causing magical damage while afflicting them with a debilitating poison, but she can only use it when she's badly injured. *'Mantra: Aphotic Cave:' Tamamo erects a temporary barrier that reduces the damage she takes to a tenth of its original value, absorbing the mana from her opponent's attack to replenish her own. *'Mantra: Bestial Sky:' Tamamo pours additional magical energy into her next talisman, greatly increasing its potency. **'Mantra: Merciful Sky:' Tamamo pours even more magical energy into her next talisman, drastically increasing its potency. Key: Base | Three Tails |'Mythological Mystic Code' | Moon Crux | Amaterasu Gallery Tamamo Extra.png|Tamamo in Fate/Extra Tamamo Casual.png|Tamamo's casual wear in Fate/Extra CCC Tamamo FGO.png|Tamamo in Fate/Grand Order Tamamo FGO4.png|Tamamo's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Tamamo Extella.png|Tamamo in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) Tifa's Profile (Speed was Equalized, Amaterasu was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Air Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Demigods Category:Element Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Foxes Category:Game Characters Category:Giants Category:Gods Category:Hero Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Japanese Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Servants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7